Absorb
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: First Story that is not mainly about Batman! a young homless girl moves from Gotham to Metropolis with her brothers. who will she meet? and does she have secrets of her own? story better then summary. Orinaly the story of Teek.
1. Chapter 1

The Story

~ Of ~

_TEEK_

**Yes I know I'm terrible at making titles. Just hear me out. I know this first chapter is a bit boring, but it gets better. I swear on my stacks of comic books. (ask my friends that's like me swearing on the most precious thing on earth) I don't own anything except Teek, Will, Matt, and Bacon. Also I'm Batman obsessed, so this is a change of scenery for me, but I plan to add small cameos about the dark knight. Cause he's awesome. Enjoy!**

**-Laces**

Cpt.1

"Come back! Don't leave! Come back!" I exclaimed, waking up from my terrible dream which was followed by sobs. I heard my brothers start to stur behind me.

"What's wrong Teek?" questioned my oldest brother, Willy, whose brown eyes glistened in the moon light.

"It happened again." I croaked in between sobs. My second oldest brother, Matt, came up next to me.

"Shhh… it's okay Teek. Just a dream." he whispered.

"But… but…" I squaked, still worked up. My last brother, Bacon, who was only three years older then me, heard my crying.

"Don't worry Teek. Chill. We're all here." he said smoothly. My brothers hugged me, and tried to calm me down a bit more. Willy was ten, Matt was nine, and Bacon was eight. I was the youngest at five years old.

"You okay now?" Willy questioned after about ten minutes. I sniffled a bit, but then nodded my head.

"Good." he smiled.

"Night Teek." smiled Bacon.

"yah, G'night." added Matt.

"Night." I smiled. I loved my brothers. If you wanted to be technical though, the only people in our group that were biologically related to each other were Willy and Matt. Their parents died, and they couldn't stand the thought of being separated in an orphanage, so they ran off. Bacon ran away from his abusive father when he was young. Well younger then he is now. His real name was Matt, but to lessen the confusion we called him by his favorit food. Bacon. (author's note: they were kids!) Then there was me. I was abandoned by my parents for reasons unknown. Well… come to think about it, my mother was the one who left me. I never saw my father. When I was about three, my mother dropped me in an ally way, and my mother drove away without one last look. That's when I met the boys and we've been living in ally ways ever since. We were getting sick of Gotham city street living though. Almost everywhere you turned somebody was getting mugged, or worse. We knew that one day we needed to change the scenery.

**i know it's short. please review!**


	2. goodbye Gotham, hello Metropolis

**Hello again. So this is where the story gets a more defanent plot. I don't own anything except for Teek, Will, Matt, and Bacon. I don't own the song Can you hear by Jim Paulis. I know that I cut the song short in the story, but it's awesome, and every chorus in the world should by the song and sing it. It's also on itunes. I also don't own amazing grace, even though the section of that song that I have in here is really short. Live long and Prosper,**

**-Laces**

Chpt. 2

5 years later

"welcome to our new allyway!" smiled Will. After awhile he considered the name willy abit to childish. He was fifteen now of course.

"Wow. It's so much cleaner." stated Matt.

"Who cares about cleanliness. There any grub nearby?" Bacon questioned.

"I got a job at the meat market across the street. Soon we can actually get out of the ally ways and rent an apartment." stated Will, disregarding Bacpn's comment. Moving to Metropolis was going to change our lives.

"This is awesome!" I smiled. My green eyes glistened brightly in the sun. In Gotham the days seemed so shorty and the nights felt as if they would never end. So far all Metropolis was, was sunny.

"I got to go to work now." stated Will. "You three try to keep out of trouble." he smiled, then was gone.

"Bacon and I are also gonna try to find some jobs we can do." Matt told me.

"But what am I suppost to do?" I questioned. Bacon handed me some money. It was then that I noticed the sharp contrast between our skin tones. The night seemed to wipeout all of our features. I always thought that my hair was brown. Not brown with red and golden strips in it, and I never noticed how similar Will and Matt looked.

"Buy some blankets, pillows, and water at thrift stores and other cheep places." informed Bacon. He handed me about ten bucks.

"Then what?" I questioned.

"Take off your hat and sing for people. Don't worry we'll be back by nightfall." smiled Matt. That was about in six hors, but I didn't mind. As long as I knew that they'd be back. I knew how to fight. I needed to know who to fight, but I still liked it when I was surrounded by my older brothers. Once the boys left I bought three old blankets, four pillows, and a gallon of water. I was only left with about a quarter, and two pennies. Once I returned to the ally, I looked at the blankets. Will and Matt would want the blue one., because they loved the color blue, and they sharred everything. Bacon would want the one with the pigs printed on it, for obvious reasons. Then lastly I would have the small blanket with stars on it. I stuffed it into the corner of the ally, took off my hat, and threw it in front of me. I was standing at the opening at the ally way, and I sung.

"Can you hear. My cries. Can you see. My eyes. I am calling out to you. Mmmm." I started. I saw people start to stare. I then continued.

"Calling in the distance. Softly. Could it be the sound of my heart. There I am before you. Reaching. Could it be I'm slipping. Away." I sung. Now people were standing in front of me listening.

"Can you hear. My cries. Can you see. My eyes. I am calling. Out to you. Calling out. Calling out. Can you hear. I know you can hear. My cries. I know you can hear. can you see. I know you can see. My eyes. I know you can see I am calling. Calling. Out to you." About ten people were around me now.

"can you hear. Can you hear. Can you hear me. Calling." I finished. People applauded, and left some money in my hat. One man with broad shoulders wearing a blue suit, matching tie, and big cicular glasses stood looking at me. He then put money in my hat, and questioning,

"are you really homless?" I shrugged.

"yah."

"why aren't you in a homless shelter then ?" he inquired. I sighed.

"Too crouded and stuffed. It's also easier to get an illness in a shelter." I explained.

"Are you alone?"

"No. my three brothers are out trying to get some jons." I replied.

"How old are they?"

"are you from child sevices?" I inquired. He chuckled a bit.

"no. I'm a reporter." he replied.

"Well, my oldest brother is fifteen." I answered.

"Is it hard to get by?" he questioned. I shrugged again.

"abit, but I'm used to it. We've been like this since I was three." I stated.

"Howold are you now?"

"Ten." the man looked stunned. He reached into his pocket, and placed some more money into my hat.

"It was nice talking to you." he smiled.

"thanks Mr…"

"Kent."

"Thanks ."

"and your name is?" he questioned.

"Teek." I smiled. He smiled back and shook my hand.

_Kryptonian. Kallel. You're the last surving spices of the planet krypton. Small ville Kansas. Lanna Lang. Daily planet. Lois Lane. Superman! _Pictures of people, places, and things flashed before my eyes. It all stopped once I was finished shacking his hand. He looked shocked for a brief second, but then shook it off.

"stay safe." he smiled. As he turned his back, and walked away, I saw him shack his head. I did the same.

_I gotta stop doing this! It's none of my buissness to stick my nose in other people's lives. _I thought to myself. every time I made contact with somebodies skin, I got their memories, and sometimes I got their skills. Once I bumped into a track star, and now I can out run all three of my brothers. It never effects anyone in the slightest, but I still felt rude. That's also how I learned how to read and wright. If anything, I would probably have a harder life if it wasn't for my abilities. Of course my brothers knew about my abilities. If I kept it from them, they would most likely be very weirded out how I knew things that they didn't. I had a wider vocabulary, and understanding of the world for a ten year old. Sometimes that was good, and some other times, it was bad.

I put the money that I got from my hat into my pocket. Living in Gotham made me a weary person. I sat my hat back down, and once again, started singing.

"amazing Grace. How sweet…"

**Now you see stuff to develop like I said. I have like, the next ten chapters written after that, but I'll only type them up if YOU review. Please. You can even review it as total trash. A review is a review.**

**-Laces**


	3. MrKent aka Superman?

**Hello! Enjoy this story! I own nothing except for my own characters! This is really short compaired to the second chapter. Please review! And spcial thanks to RoXaS707 for being awesome. **

**-Laces**

Chpt.3

My three brothers came home by the chill of nightfall.

"We got forty bucks together, because we helped sweep a shop." smiled Bacon.

"First day of work was good, and I got some salami, cheese, bologna, and bacon." Will smiled. Bacon's eyes got wide. Will passed out the food, and we ate happily.

"So how much muney did you make?" Matt questioned, turning to me.

"sixty seven bucks." I shrugged.

"Great job! We might be able to get an apartment quicker then I thought." smiled Will. People here were a lot more generous here, then Gotham. Where when I sung, I only had about ten dollars by the end of the day. I was quite, contemplating what I saw about Mr. Kent. I knew that he was Superman. No one else would have those types of memories. My brothers picked up on the silence and knew that something was up.

"You were reading again, weren't you." Will stated. We called it reading when I saw people's memories.

"Yah." I sighed. I felt the three boys crowd me.

"Were they a good person?" questioned matt.

" Have they ever been to jail?" questioned Bacon.

"What can you do now?" Will inquired. I then thought for a second.

"If my hunch is correct, I can do a lot." I concentrated on my feet being off the ground, and I herd my brothers gasp. When I looked down, I saw that I was levitating about one foot above the concrete.

"You met Superman?" questioned Bacon in a whisper, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. In Gotham, anyone who mensioned Batman's name was mobbed, or was part of a mob.

"I think so. Just he wasn't Superman. He was Kent… . A reporter." I stated. Imagery from his memories flooded my head.

_His high school sweet heart was Lana Lang. He grew up in Small Ville Kansas. He discovered that he was from another planet when he was about seventeen. He now is in love with Lois Lane and… and…and… ugh so many memories! _My head started to hurt. I never tried to dig deep into people's memories, or I would get massive migrains. My brothers saw mr starting to look faint.

"hey Teek, settle down!" exclaimed Bacon.

"Yah Teek, you don't need to go too far. Just let it be." stated Will. My head started to clear out.

"Thanks guys." I sighed.

"Hey, no prob." smiled Matt.

"Yah, it's our job." added Bacon.

"C'mon guys, we better get to sleep." Will stated. We all wrapped our selves in the new warm blankets, and rested our heads on the soft pillows. It didn't take long to get to sleep.

**Sorry for its shortness. It's just fun sized, like me! This is shout out is for other people three centimeters close to being five foot. DON'T LET PEOPLE BRING YOU DOWN! WE'RE TINY AND CUTE!**

**- Laces**


	4. dream or should i say, nightmare

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. sorry if i'm a bit late on it. i got billions of stuff to type (school projects included) i like this chapter alot, tell me if you also liked it. **

Chpt. 4

"Where are we going momma?"

"hush Alexis!" the woman hissed. She pulled her speeding car into an ally way and took me out.

"Momma, what's going on?" she sighed, and hoped back into the car, leaving me outside.

"Momma?" I questioned. Her wheels pulled out and the car sped off.

"Come back! Don't leave me! Come back!" I screamed, tears streaking my face. That was where the dream usually stopped, but the dream memory became a horrible nightmare.

"Run Teek." echoed a voice. I looked around, but saw no one.

"Who's there?" I questioned, wiping tears from my eyes. My three year old body then matured to my regular form. This dream was different then others.

"Run Teek." echoed the voice again, except this time it sounded like multiple voices. I walked deeper into the ally way to see Bacon, Will, and Matt.

"Guys?" I questioned. They all looked different. Will and Matt's brown eyes and tan skin seemed to have lost it's color, and their black hair almost looked grey. Bacon's eyes looked blood shot, and his black hair and skin seemed pale. "Guys, are you okay?" they all had wide eyes and twisted frowns on their faces.

"Run Teek." They all repeated.

"Yes Teek run." A shadow of a man stood behind my brothers.

"No! I won't run! What did you do to my family! My brothers?" I exclaimed. The man who was still a shadow, chuckled evilly sending chills up my spine.

"I've done nothing. It's you Teek. Your fault." he stated.

"My fault? But how?" I inquired.

"All the people you bumped into are turning to mindless zombies. You stole their memories and abilities of course." I heard a bit of laughter in his voice.

"What? No. no, I don't steal. Well… I mean I don't try to. I don't do it on purpose. I… I just can't controll it." I tried to explain. The shadow chuckled again.

"Ha! Of course you can't controll it! You're just an insignificant homeless girl. What can you do? Only sing and pray that people's pity will give you your next meal."

"Shut up!" I barked.

"Or what? You'll use Superman's stolen abilities and laser eye me? Imagine a world with him as a mindless zombie for a moment. Complete and utter chaos. You're not a person, you're just a freak weapon with a deadly touch."

"No. No! It's not true! It can't be true!" I exclaimed furrowing my eyebrows.

"Oh, but it is." stated the shadow man.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Why I'm…" just then I felt some one shacking me awake. It was bacon and next to him was matt and Will.

"Teek. Teek? You alright?" he questioned. Tears were streaking my cheeks.

_They're not zombies! _I thought to myself. I sat up and hugged all three of my brothers.

"So I'm taking it that you're okay." stated Matt abit confused.

"Yah, I just had an awful nightmare, but I'm fine now. Perfectly fine." I smiled.

"Okay then. As long as you're okay." Will said, then grabbed his apron for his job. " I gotta head out for work now. Be good you three." he said while making his way out of the ally.

"We promised that we would mow this ladies lawn and trim her hedges. We'll be out for a while." Bacon explained, and he and Matt waved as they left me alone in the ally. I waved, and once they were gone, sighed.

_Thank god it was only a dream, but that man. He seemed so real. Too real. _The thought of him sent chills through my spine. _Just a dream teak. You'll never hear that man's voice again. _

**Can you guess who the shadow man is? i know. most of you will get it right, but hey, anything can happen, and there's an even bigger twist at the end of the story. yes. i written that far, but my pencil is quicker than my typing fingers.**

**-Laces**

**P.s please review!**


	5. CHASE SCENE! YAH!

**Please review! I know i havn't written this in a long time. so sue me i take awhile. I own nothing except for Teek, Matt, Bacon, and Will. Pretty please review!!!! Pleeeeeeeeeease!!!**

**-Laces**

Chpt.5

I left the ally way, and walked around to view the sparkling city. I saw a giant building with a golden glob in top of it. Written on the globe were the words "Daily Planet." Memories triggered, and I knew that was where Superman worked as a reporter. Kent. Clark Kent. I then walked past another building with big words labeling it "Lex Corp." Once again memories flared up.

_Lex Luthor. Evil. Deceiving, smart, murderer, rich, massive ego. _The name rushed through my head along with his characteristics I made sure to steer clear of the building.

Suddenly I heard a big explosion come from a bank near by. Instead of running from the sound, I ran towards it. Superman's memories made me do it. Whenever he heard an explosion, it was time for him to suit up. Three men with black masks, and guns came running out of the building. Alongside their weapons, they had bags of cash. Out of the blue in a swoop of red Superman was on the scene. He punched two of the burglars out cold, but before he could reach the third, I became part of the action as a hostage. I was too dumbfounded by Superman to run as the burglar came at me. He picked me up, and I felt the cold steel of the gun at the side of my head.

"Not a move Superman, or the little girl gets her brains blown out." he stated. I was scared for a moment, but then it then occurred to me that I had Superman's abilities. I threw my elbow back, knocking the breath out of the burglar. I then looked at the gun, and melted it with the heat vision. He looked at me shocked, and Superman did the same. I knocked the bozo out cold, and before Superman could question me, I ran at super speed. I looked behind me while running, and noticed Superman closely nipping at my heels. I was sure that in the city, I looked like a small blue green blur being chased by a bigger red blue blur. I zigged and zagged trying to shake him. I turned around again, and he was gone. I sighed, and went into an ally way to catch my breath.

"That was close." I panted. I then felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"What was?" the voice questioned. I knew that it was Superman's.

"Please let me go. I promise not to get caught on a crime scene again." I pleaded. He turned me around, so I was face to face to him.

"That's not why I chased you. Why did you run?" he inquired.

"'cause… 'cause… I don't know. I just panicked." I answered. I felt myself shacking. I was terrified. I didn't want him to find I knew everything about him, and had his abilities too.

"How can you do what I do?" he questioned. My eyes gazed down at the ground.

"I… I don't know." I answered.

"I know you're lying." he stated. I was shacking a lot now. Bacon used to tell stories about how he lied to his dad once about eating a cookie and he was beaten. That's how I felt about most adults. People who abused children. Bacon was beaten by his dad, I was abandoned by my mom.

"Don't hurt me Mr. Kent. Please." I whispered. I saw his eyes widen and I noticed my mistake.

"Hw did you know…" he started, but I cut him off.

"Please let me go!" I exclaimed. Squirming a bit trying to get out of his grip so I could run off.

"Settle down… Teek. Right?" he questioned. I was still shacking, but nodded my head.

"Yah. Teek."

"Why are you so scared of me?" he inquired.

"Because you'll get mad at me and hurt me." I whispered.

"I don't hurt kids." he stated reassuringly.

"bacon's dad did." I frowned, still weary.

"Well I'm not Bacon's dad." shrugged Superman. At first I was still a bit afraid, but I then used some of Superman's memories. From what I gathered, he wouldn't hurt me. I cursed at myself for not doing that in the first place.

"I'm sorry Superman. I didn't mean to read your memories, and take your abilities." I stated, calming down a small bit.

"What are you talking about?" inquired Superman puzzled, and I sighed.

"If I have any contact with anybodies skin I get their memories and abilities."

"So you know everything about me." he questioned. I nodded my head, but then quickly added,

"Please don't get mad, I don't mean to do it." he removed his hand from my shoulder, and crouched down so he was eye level with me.

"I won't hurt you. Just promise me that you won't tell anybody about my identity." he smiled sweetly.

"I swear that I won't tell anyone." I then added, "I kinda told my brothers, but don't worry. They won't tell a soul either." I replied, feeling safer.

"How did you get your abilities?" he inquired. I shrugged.

"No clue, but I got to get back to my ally way to earn some money." I smiled.

"Do you need any help?" he inquired.

"Nah I'll be fine." I shrugged, and in a snap, I was off and quickly at my ally way. I took off my hat, and started singing.

"Come out Virginia don't let me wait. You catholic girls start much to late aww but sooner or later it come down to fate…"

**Oh and i don't own The song only the good die young. Billy Joel. (Sorry if i spelled your last name wrong if you're reading this!) Please review!!!!**

**-Laces**


	6. Short chapter! NOOOOO!

**The next 2 chapters are reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally short, but it builds to something big... so... YAH!!! By the way, I LOVE SUE SERIO!!! SHE IS AWESOME!!!!!!!**

Chpt. 6

After singing a couple of songs, I was shocked to see about one hundred dollars in my hat. People here were really generous. Sticking the money in my pocket, I walked out of the ally to see a store with multiple TV's. on it was a news woman with a microphone who stated,

"Thanks Jeff. Earlier today there was a bank robbery where you can see a little girl melt a robber's gun." the footage rolled and I watched myself on the screen. "Is this another super girl? Or I this some one we should be afraid of? I'm Sasha Johnson and here's Sue Serio with the weather…" I turned my back to the television. They had footage in me! I didn't know people were watching! I quickly ran back to the safety of my ally way.

_I really hope that this doesn't attract any trouble. _

**GO SUE SERIO!!!! any way please review, and beware, the next chapter shall be short, but the chapter after that should be good!**

**-Laces**


	7. EVEN SHORTER CHAPTER! NOOO!

**Once again, it's a short chapter like i warned you about, the next one will be long. i promise!**

**-Laces**

Chpt.7

Once the boys got home it was really late. We ate dinner ( cheese, some sliced turkey, and bottled water.) and went to bed. It was a busy day for all of us. I tossed and turned, but couldn't get to sleep.

"Will, I'm gonna go to the bath room." I whispered into my brother's ear. He nodded his head drowsily.

"okay. Be back soon." he mumbled. I walked to a near by restaurant and used their bath room. I sighed and looked into a mirror. My brown hair was a mess, and deep dark circles were underneath my green eyes. I splashed some water on my face, then exited the restaurant. On my way back, I walked past Lex Corp again. Chills ran up my spine. The place gave me the creeps. Something drew me towards it though. I stood staring at the building. Memories from not just Clark, but some other people knew he wasn't a nice man. I started to walk again, and quickly made it back to the Ally way. I collapsed onto my pillow, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Why did she add that? You're asking. truth be told i have no clue, i wrote this around twelve o'clock at night while watching Static shock, so i guess at that time it made sence to me. please review!**

**-Laces**


	8. Lex Luthor Kryptonite not a fun time

**See! This one's longer! I stick to my word! :D I don't own the song Hushaby Mountain. This is when problem is presenterd. please enjoy, and review!**

**-Laces**

Chpt. 8

When I woke up, Will was already out at work, and bacon and Matt were out washing some person's car. So I was left alone to sing for cash. I set the hat out in front of me, and started to sing,

"A gentle breeze from hushaby mountain, softly blows o're lullaby bay, it fills the sails of boats that are waiting. Waiting to sail their worries away." suddenly a man walked up. He was very tall, with green eyes and was completely bald. He was wearing a fancy suit, and I knew from Clark's memories that it was Lex Luthor. I tensed up, but kept singing,

"It isn't far from hushaby mountain. Where the boats wait down by the key…" more people surrounded, and Luthor stayed, making me feel very uneasy. Once I finished the song, people clapped, and put money in my hat. I smiled at them as they walked away, but Luthor stayed put. I mustered up some courage and questioned,

"may I help you?" he chuckled, sending chills up my spine. _Could it… no. _

"You looks like that girl on the news. The one at the robbery scene." he stated. My eyes widened. His voice sounded identical to the shadow man's in my nightmare. I wanted to run, but I knew I had no where to go.

"You must have me confused with someone else." I stated nervously.

"You're probably right." he shrugged reaching into his pocket. "I don't have any cash with me on hand, but I do have a very expensive rock." he declared, throwing a glowing green rock into my hat. Suddenly my head started to hurt.

"Ughhh." I groaned as my vision started to get blurred.

"Teek, am I right? Are you feeling well?" he questioned with laughter in his tone.

"How did you… how'd you know… my… my name?" I breathed trying to find the breath to speak, while I was trying to scoot myself away from the rock. Memories from Superman filled my head.

_Kryptonite. _Luthor picked up the rock, and put it in front of my face.

"ugh!" I grunted. The rock felt as if it was stabbing me, while it wasn't even making contact. Luthor grabbed my hand, and placed the rock onto my palm. He then wrapped my fingers around it.

"Agh!" I grunted in pain. The rock felt as if it was burning my skin.

"There is so much I know about you." he smiled. He held my fist together with his hand, not letting me drop the deadly rock. The pain was too intense for me to read any of his memories.

"Come with me Teek. I have a limo waiting." he smiled, and with that, he dragged me out of the ally way to a black limo. He threw me into the car, and hopped in next to me.

"Mercy drive!" he commanded. Then added, "hand me the masking tape." the woman handed him the tape, and he wrapped it tightly around my hand with the Kryptonite inside. The pain was riving me nuts, and all the memories, and experiences that I had burned away from the pain, and all that was left was the ten year old girl that was me.

"please get this rock off of me. It hurts." I pleaded close to a whisper. The pain seemed to knock the breath out of me. He chuckled again.

"I know. That's why you're going to help me."

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Family friend Alexis

Chpt.9

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything!" I exclaimed. Luthor had me in a special room with red lighting. Again Superman's memories explained how his powers couldn't work under a red sun. what was the difference between a red sun and a yellow sun besides the color was beyond me. I still had the Kryptonite burning like acid in my hand, and Luthor had another sliver dangling in front of my face.

"You're lying. I know that you know who Superman really is." he exclaimed, touching my forehead with the green rock.

"Agh! Leave me alone! Stop hurting me!" I exclaimed.

"You want the pain to stop? Then tell me who Superman is." he commanded.

"I'm telling you I don't know! Let me go! Get this green rock away from me!" He pushed the rock harder on my forehead. Tears were streaking down my cheeks.

"Don't cry little girl. Just give me the information I want."

"I'm telling you, I don't know!" he took the Kryptonite off of my forehead, and I let out a sigh.

"You know who Superman is. I'll just need more… persuasion. I'll be back." he stated, then walked out of the room. I looked down at the masking tape, and tried to unwrap it. After ten minutes I finally got it off, and could get the rock away from me. At least to the other side of the room. I knew I needed to get out. The door was locked, and even if it wasn't I wouldn't be able to get passed security. There was, however, a ventilation shaft. I grinned at my luck. Being ten had its advantages. I mustered up enough strength to tear off the screen, and jump into the shaft. Beads of sweat dripped off of my forehead, as I looked for a way out. I heard sirens start to ring and I knew that someone noticed me missing. I followed the airshaft to a dead end.

_Where do I go now? _I thought, but I then realized that I was out of the red light. Sure I wasn't 100% back to full strength, but I could still punch a small hole through the wall. I punched through the wall, and once I was out at the side of the building, I ran. The sun reenergized me and I flew into the sky. The farther from Luthor, the better.

_Where now, Will? Bacon and Matt? No. I can't get them into this. Wait Superman! But how can I reach him? He doesn't have a signal like Batman. Maybe if I went to the Daily Planet. Yah, that could work. _I thought to myself. I landed behind a building, and ran at normal speed to the Daily Planet doors. I walked into the building to a desk where a man was sitting.

"Hello. I'm looking for Clark Kent." I stated.

"he's on the third floor. Who are you?" the man inquired.

"Name's Alexis, I'm an old family friend." I stated running to the elevator. I pressed the button for the third floor, and tapped my foot impatiently as the elevator music played. When it finally opened up, I bursted out and scanned each desk for Clark, and I found him instantly thanks to his glasses. I ran up to him, and he looked shocked to see me.

"Clark, you remember me, Alexis, from the family reunion. We have a family emergency." I whispered. Clark caught on quickly.

"Oh yes, Alexis." he then turned to a black haired lady with blue eyes. "Lois I have to go to a family emergency. Tell Perry." he stated following me to the elevator.

"Sure thing Smallville." she shrugged. We hopped into the elevator where I tried to explain everything quickly.

"Lex Luthor kidnapped me, and tortured me with Kryptonite. He tired to get me to tell him who you were, but I managed to get away. Unfortunately he's probably after me." Clark nodded his head.

"We'll go to my apartment to get this figured out." stated, we ran out to his car, and drove off.


	10. Where Are My Brothers

**Wow. it's been awhile. sorry for my short chapters. *crys* don't blame me! i'm juggling my life and about 20 unfinished stories! I'M JUST A GIRL!!!! Please enjoy and review.**

**-Laces**

Chpt.10

"So then he tortured you with Kryptonite?" questioned Clark. We were in his apartment. He was already in his Superman attire, but we first needed a game plan before we could do anything about Luthor.

"Yah. Try having a piece of it on your forehead, and another on your forehead. Not fun." I sighed. Superman knew what I felt since he was Kryptonian and all.

"So what's the plan?" I inquired.

"I honestly don't know." sighed Clark.

"Come on. Hanging out with Bruce, you must have some sort of plan." I stated. Clark gave me a look when I mentioned Bruce. I accidentally used his memories again, so I knew Batman's identity. "I always knew that there was something strange about that guy." I muttered.

"All I can say for now is for you to stay here." he stated.

"What about my brothers? They'll see me gone without a note and panic." I explained.

"Once they return back to your ally, I'll pick them up." Superman stated.

"Thanks. My oldest brother, Will, works at a meat shop not to far away from the ally." I sighed, now concerned for my brothers.

"Understood. While I'm gone, relax on the couch. I'll try to be back as soon as possible."

"Okay. Thanks Clark." I smiled, nodding my head. With that, Clark was out the window, flying into the distance. I lied back on the couch comfortably, and passed out, exhausted by the traumatic day.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please treview. :D**

**-Laces**


	11. Metallo

**sorry for another short chapter. please don't be mad!**

**-Laces**

**L.L.A.P (Live long and prosper)**

Chpt.11

I woke up to see Clark flying back to the apartment with a worried expression on his face, and without my brothers.

"What happened?" I questioned when Superman got back into the room.

"I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find them. Your brothers are no where to be found." he sighed.

"Luthor. He must've gotten them." I scowled. "I swear if he harms a single hair on their heads…" I felt my hands ball up into fists. Superman put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I buried my face in my hands, and I could feel Superman sat next to me. The T.V buzzed on as he accidentally sat on his remote. Before he could turn it off, the program was interrupted by a metal man on the screen.

"Metallo." Clark and I stated in unison.

"Superman. I'm going to make a deal with you. A young girl for Lois Lane. Be here in an hour at the old furniture wear house. No tricks and no cops, or you'll never see Lois again… at least in one piece." and with that, the T.V turned to static. Superman turned to look at me.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets save your girl friend." I stated, getting off of the couch.

"You do know that it's most likely a trap." Superman pointed out.

"Yah, but we can handle it. Plus where there's Metallo, we find Luthor, and when we find Luthor, we find my brothers." I explained.

Superman nodded his head, and we both flew out to meet Metallo.

**Hope you enjoyed. please review!**

**-Laces**


	12. Worst Ever

**Hey! I know that it's been forever since i wrote this, but i just lost my notebook that i wrote this story in. good news, Ifound it!!! Yah!!!! :D enjoy! **

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.12

We entered the dark warehouse slowly and a cool breeze ran up my spine. We kept going foreword into the darkness and I could hear my heart thud loudly.

"Ah Superman. So glad that you could make it." rang out a voice. Suddenly the lights flickered on, and there stood Metallo. Before Superman could say anything, I shouted,

"Where's Lois metal butt?!?" all this did was make Metallo laugh.

"I have her safe. For now, but if I show her to you, I risk Superman saving her, leaving me with nothing." he explained. I had to admit, that was smart.

"Well I'm here now!" I exclaimed. Metallo grabbed my wrist, and yanked me away from Superman.

"Now where's Lois!" I exclaimed. A chuckling came from the other side of the room, and there stood Luthor.

"Good job Metallo. Now finish the job." Luthor demanded. Metallo's chest opened up to reveal the glowing gem, Kryptonite. Superman and I were both greatly effected by the rock, and Luthor grabbed me, while Metallo went to fight Superman.

"You left this behind when you escaped." Luthor stated, shoving the piece of Kryptonite that was wrapped in my hand, in my face.

"Now tell me. Who is Superman." Luthor demanded.

"Never!" I spat. The Kryptonite was killing me. Luthor chuckled once again.

"You're very determined, but I have other ways of persuasion." he grinned. He took out of his pocket a small T.V that had Will, Matt, and Bacon on the screen. They were tied up in some dark room.

"guys." I said a bit winded. "Let them go!" I exclaimed, turning to Luthor.

"I will. After you tell me Superman's identity. See this button?" he said, pointing at a small red dot on his small T.V device. "If you don't answer, I'll blow your so called brothers to kingdom come." he threatened. I looked at the device with my eyes wide. I thought fast.

"His name is Bob Kane." I stated, my eyes still on the device.

"Really, I never heard of…" before he could finish, I grabbed his device. I punched him, and a flash of memories hit me for a brief second. Something was familiar about them. I put my hands on his bald head, and the images quickly ran through me. After about three seconds, Luthor started grunting in pain. This was the longest I've ever had contact with a person. One of my own memories started to get pieced together.

"_Luthor she's going to die!" exclaimed the same woman who was in my dreams abandoning me._

"_Yolanda I don't care." Luthor scowled behind his desk. "I have more pressing matters." the woman was holding a small bundle in her hands, and she stormed up to Luthor's desk. _

"_She's your daughter too!" she exclaimed. Luthor's eye brow shot up like he was intrigued by an idea. _

"_There is a new experiment that lexcorp is working on. If you're okay with using Alexis as a guinea pig then we have a slim chance of saving her." _

"_Slim?" repeated the woman._

"_Yes. Most test subjects have dies." Luthor explained. The woman looked down at the bundle in her hands and sighed. _

"_All right Luthor. At least she'll have a chance." she sighed. I fast foreword through his memories to see a small baby under a device in a padded room. The baby didn't cry or even open it's eyes. It just laid there, lifelessly. Luthor and the woman stood on the other side of the room. Luthor pressed a button and a flash of light came out of the room that the baby was in. the woman held her breath and once the light diminished, she ran into the room. The baby laid there crying, it's green eyes wide open. The woman cried with joy, and hugged the baby. Luthor just stood there, shocked that it survived. I fast forward to about three years. Luthor called the woman on the phone. _

"_Yolanda, I checked the readings on Alexis, her readings are off the chart!" just then, I heard in Luthor's speaker a small voice in the background._

"_Ma Ma I don't like the name Alexis. Can you call me Teek?"_

"_Go to your room Alexis!" barked the woman, then went back to Luthor. "What do you want?" she questioned._

"_I want Alexis." he stated._

"_You can't have her. You don't even love her! You only want her for scientific reasons!" she exclaimed._

"_I'm afraid you don't have a choice. I have the money, and the lawyers to gain custody of her, and there is nowhere you can hide her, that I won't be able to find her." he said in a taunting voice. _

"_We'll see about that." the woman hissed, hanging up the phone._

I could piece together the rest from there. My mom knew that she couldn't hide me anywhere, so she abandoned me. For my safety.

I let go of Luthor's head, and he let out a soar groan.

"Worst father ever!" I exclaimed kicking him in a very painful place. He knelt down from the pain, and I knocked him out by punching him in the face. I turned to Superman to see that he looked to have everything under controll. Searching through Luthor's memories I knew that Lois was safe, and that the Lois on T.V was a dummy. I also searched to find my brothers. They were in an old building scheduled to be condemned.

"Superman! I'm going to get my brothers!" I exclaimed.

"Okay! I'm good here!" he stated while punching Metallo. I quickly flew off to the building, praying that my brothers were okay.


	13. Wrapping everything up

**I know i havn't written this in awhile, but it's close to the end. there will be a sequal :D Please enjoy, and review :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**Laces**

"Teek? Is that you?" I heard Will question as I came into the room. I was able to get to the building in less then a second thanks to Superman's speed. i had to say, i liked being so fast.

"Yup. And I'm bustin' you guys out." I smiled, as I started to untie the ropes around them.

"Got any food?" Bacon inquired once I was done freeing them.

"No, but we have to get out. I don't know how long Luthor will stay unconscious." I lifted them up, and quickly flew out of the building, and just in time too, for the bomb exploded, and the building crumbled before our eyes.

"Wow. That was close." Matt whistled, staring at the deteriorated establishment.

"You got that right. Now, you guys go back to the ally. I gotta go check on Superman."

"Just be careful." Will stated, giving me a look saying, 'Don't come back dead.' I giggled slightly.

"I will." with that, I was gone in a blink of an eye, and I was back at the warehouse.

Superman was on his knees, being beamed at by Metallo's Kryptonite. I grabbed a pole, and threw it like a spear. It smashed into the Kryptonite, making Metallo freeze in place.

I helped Superman up, and couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought you could handle it."

"I guess I underestimated him." Superman shrugged.

"Y'know, Batman would scold you for that." I chuckled.

"You should meet the man before you talk about him." Superman stated, but had a slight grin on his face.

"Point taken." I then noticed something missing. "Where's Luthor?" I questioned.

"He must have gotten away." sighed Superman.

"Ugh! That Dirt bag!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"What did you see when you grabbed his head?" Superman inquired.

"I learned how I got my abilities, and I learned that I also have the worst father in the history of worst fathers." I sighed.

"You mean Luthor is…"

"Yep." I answered, not letting him finish his sentence. I hated thinking about how I was related to scum like Luthor. I took in a deep breath and tried to perk up. "But who cares? I'm nothing like him." I grinned, and Superman and I few off.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Well, Clark Kent knew exactly what to do with four homeless kids. He knew that he needed to send them to two caring old people that would treat them like their own grandkids. Those people were Ma and Pa Kent.

We went to Smallville Kansas to live on the farm. We helped Ma and Pa Kent all the time, and they were simply the nicest people in the world. We all loved it there, not to mention Bacon was in Heaven thanks to Ma's food. He made sure never to miss a meal.

Superman stopped by all the time to say hi, and make sure we were okay. My fashion consisted of Jeans, t-shirt, and Gloves. No more mind reading fore me. Superman also took me to the watchtower. Long story short, does anyone remember Kara? The Supergirl who left to live in the future? Well, lets just say that Metropolis is going to be getting a new Supergirl.

**THE END! don't worry. i'll be writing a sequal :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**


End file.
